Poor Harry
by loonygirl22
Summary: What do you do when your wife is pregnant? Go to your bestfriend's house to tell him the good news? Bad idea... sort of dialogue fic... companion of Poor Ron


Hello... this is a companion of **Poor Ron...**if you haven't read that yet... well it's stillnice if you have read it... just click on my name and... TADA! there you go!

Dedicated to my friend Pinkstar146... you know that already...

here we go...

* * *

Harry went to Ron and Luna's flat in anticipation to tell them the great news… Hermione is having a baby! Yeah, he knows Hermione will kill him if he says the big news without her but what the hey! He's going to be a dad for crying out loud. He has to tell his very best mate that first.

He arrived at their humble abode via Floo network. As he scraped off some of the ash, (while grumbling some profanities—he never liked Flooing), he heard Ron and Luna's voice from the kitchen. Like his and Hermione's flat, their kitchen was separated from the living room.

_What are they…? _He thought

"(Giggle)"

_Is that giggling? I did not know that Luna giggles… _

"(Giggle) Oh, Luna"

_Oh, that's right… it's Ron…_

"Ronald… I love it when you giggle…"

"Hey Baby… that's not the only thing you love… huh?"

_I could hear a grin in that… Oh Merlin! I spend so much time with the guy… _

"Yes, Ronald… that's not the only thing I love… I also love this…"

"What—OHHHHH…UUUgghhhh… yeah, you—ugh! Love that!"

_What the hell are they…?_

"Hello Little Mr.—"

_LALALALALALALALALALALA! AAAHHHHH! Not… hearing… anything…! LALALALALA!_

"Urrrrmmmmfffppppphhhhhh…"

"Whoo… that was fun, wasn't it, Ronald?"

"Yuuuuhhhhmmmmm! Yeah, babe… that was… Hmmmmm"

_Is there an ice pick here? I want to chisel my eardrums out…_

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know… lets put this on you…"

"Oh, Ronald… you're so dirty! (Giggle)"

_Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… Snape in a dress… _

"Just stay still…"

"I don't think I can…"

"Hey, we've done this before right?"

"Oh, yeah… at Harry and Hermione's house… they have such a lovely home…"

"Yuhuh… but not after we've finished there"

_HEY! Ewwwwww… I could hear the grin somewhere there… Ewwwwww…_

"I love their brownies though…"

_Brownies…? Hey… wait… what if they were just…_

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Merlin Luna… keep it down… that was nothing!"

_Ha! Thought you were going to fool Harry Potter, huh? Let's see…_

"Oh, Ronald… would you look at that…"

"Yeah… am I good or what?"

_Let's see about that…_

Harry barged into the kitchen knowing full well of Ron and Luna's scheme in messing with him.

"So, are you guys making brown—" but he stopped mid way. He just saw a very… _very graphical _scene. (_No need in imparting it to the world…_ Harry thought… Merlin bless his soul…)

"MATE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Harry, dear…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—(intake of breath)—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"MATE! Stop--"

"AAAHHHHHH—mmrrrrrrrrrfffffpppphhhhh!"

Ron quickly covered Harry's mouth in fear that his neighbors might hear him.

"Don't touch me with… with… your hand! I don't know where that's been!" Harry made gagging sounds

"Don't worry Harry… I cleaned Ron's hand…"

"Thank you Luna…" he said in a daze "I think I'm going to go home now… I'll see you in… well, yeah…" Harry made his way out of the now hated place in the whole wide universe.

"I'm sorry mate… ugh, you know… why did you come here?"

"Oh," Harry started still not looking at them… that would take so many therapy lessons to get over with "Hermione's pregnant… and you guys are going to be godparents, you know, if you wanted to…"

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! I would hug you if I'm not…"

"Naked… I know… I'll go now…" without anymore form of communication, he left… apparated… jumped out of the building if he had to… _JUST. GET. OUT. OF. THERE._ Was his mantra.

* * *

"HA! That's what you get from messing with a Weasley!" Ron grinned triumphantly 

"Yes, dear"

"But… did you see his face? Did you see his face? Ha!"

"Yes, dear"

"Let's buy something nice for Hermione… I really love her for telling us that Harry was coming"

"Yes, dear"

"Wow… I really… wow! Its going to be hard not seeing Harry for a year or so…"

"Ugh, honey…"

"What is it?"

"Can we finish what we started?"

"Yes, dear!"

* * *

Okay... hope you like it... please review! 


End file.
